Kurena
Kurena is a minor character in the 07 ghost manga series. She was one of Miroku's maids and housekeepers, looked after Teito when he was under Miroku's supervision, and is herself being supervised by Karu. Kurena had her throat slashed as punishment whilst working under a previous master, and this damaged her vocal chords -leaving her unable to speak. It is as yet unknown what will happen to her after Karu's death. Etymology Kurena's name is almost the same as one of the words in the Japanese language that mean crimson, 'kurenai'. 'Ku' can mean 'distress', 'district' or clause' in Japanese. History Little is known about Kurena's history, only that she is a maid that once took care of Teito. Before she was in Miroku's employment, she was careless and her punishment was to have her throat slit. Kurena survived, but the attack permanently disabled her vocal chords, meaning she is no longer able to speak. Appearance Kurena appears to be a fairly tall woman with a slim build. Her face is rather round, with a small nose, small mouth and large eyes. Her hair is cropped shoulder length, and curled up at the sides, with a full fringe. Kurena wears a typical maid uniform, consisting of a dark dress, with a frilly apron. She wears bandages around her neck as a result of the injury that disabled her vocal cords. Personality Although she outwardly appears quiet and rather unemotional, Kurena was shown to be a kind and motherly person, being the one who looked after Teito. Relationships With her superiors [[Karu|'Karu:']] Kurena appears to interact with Karu more than anyone else in the household. She appears to be a little intimidated by him. However, Karu once told Kurena about Teito's whereabouts. It is likely that, as with Teito, Karu treated Kurena roughly in order to escape detection. Miroku Barsburg: 'Kurena and Miroku have not been shown interacting so far. However, considering that Miroku leaves Karu in charge of her and does not supervise her himself, it is possible that he is indifferent towards her, or uninterested in her activities. With others [[Teito Klein|'Teito:]] Kurena has looked after Teito since he was taken under Miroku's care. She cares for Teito a lot, as even after he has left the household, she still keeps all the gifts Teito brought her. Teito was shown to keep Kurena in his thoughts after deserting the military. Manga synopsis Kurena is seen in flashbacks of Teito's days as a sklave, where she is revealed to have been the only person to show him any kindness. When Teito attempted to escape, she made no attempt to stop him from doing so. Kal than reminded Teito that if he escaped Kurena would be killed for taking her eyes off him, stopping Teito's escape attempt. Kurena was later seen, present time, looking fondly at a picture of Teito, surrounded by all the little gifts he used to bring her, and smiling happily when Karu told her about Teito's whereabouts. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Onetime characters Category:Servants